Una última vez
by CherryFlower18
Summary: Desde ese día en adelante, se limitaría al destino que su familia le había trazado. Porque Sasuke, no la buscaría, ni iría tras de ella. No haría nada para volver a verla. Tampoco, se enteraría que en el vientre de su mejor amiga, se gestaba el recuerdo, de una última vez…
1. Prologo

Hola queridos lectores, vengo a dejarles una nueva historia. Es un fic mejores amigos cuyos errores marcaran su futuro como personas. Espero que les guste.

¡A leer!

* * *

Prólogo

Se envolvió en una de las sábanas para incorporarse. El hombre desnudo con quién compartía el lecho, la miró sabiendo, como ella, que aquel encuentro había terminado. Qué cuando el orgasmo los golpeó, ellos habían vuelto a ser los de siempre, con todo lo que la realidad representaba, los mejores amigos para vista de los demás, pero amantes de la oscuridad, porque no podían ser otra cosa. Él, tenía una novia y ella, solo era su gran amiga de infancia, nada más.

La pelirosa miró hacia la dirección del chico con cabellos azabaches con anhelo. Su mirada había cambiado en cuestión de instantes. La pasión y el deseo, habían sido reemplazados por la pena y la angustia que ella misma sentía en esos momentos. Sabían que lo que estaban haciendo, estaba mal.

─ Creo que es hora de que me vaya ─ murmuró mientras buscaba su ropa, esparcida por toda la habitación. Sasuke asintió en silencio mientras la veía acomodándose las bragas, para luego, alzarse el pantalón.

─ Te puedo ayudar con esto ─ dijo en tanto la chica batallaba con el broche de su brasier.

El joven, tocó su pálida piel sintiendo con su tibieza como se nublaban sus sentidos, más no fue más lejos y, en un instante, cubrió su tierna carne con aquella prenda íntima.

─ Mañana se termina _todo_ ─ comentó resignada buscando sus zapatos los cuales encontró al pie de la cama. Ya se había acomodado la playera e hizo lo mismo con el calzado mientras el aire de la incertidumbre cubría su manto entre ambos.

El chico se quedó mudo unos instantes. No sabía que decirle. Lo de ellos siempre había sido ilícito en todos los sentidos, amigos durante el día, amantes en la noche. No había códigos ni complicaciones, solo deseo que hacía ebullir sus cuerpos cuando entraban en contacto con el del otro.

Al no escuchar una respuesta, Sakura procedió a salir de la habitación.

 _Lo sabía._

Sabía desde un principio que lo que mal empieza, mal acaba. El día actual, reirían, se jugarían bromas en la escuela, estarían con sus amigos, pero al día siguiente cada uno tomaría un rumbo diferente al otro, porque su camino estaba muy lejos del de Sasuke.

Miró el hotel una vez más y el arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho la acompañó hasta casa; donde, tras llorar en silencio, se rindió en los brazos de Morfeo.

Horas más tarde, se levantaría con la mejor de sus sonrisas, para afrontar, su último día de escuela.

…

─ Estás hermosa ─ alagó su madre al verla lista para partir a la fiesta de último año.

Sakura forzó una sonrisa mientras veía la mano de su primo tendida en dirección a ella, la cual, cogió con desgano. La escena perfecta hubiera sido encontrar a Sasuke aguardando por ella, como lo hacía en esos momentos Gaara, pero como era solo una ilusión creada por su mente, aquello nunca pasaría. En esos momentos, era probable que Sasuke estuviera aguardando por "ella".

─ Espero que se diviertan mucho ─ gritó su mamá, emocionada, mientras ella se dirigía a la salida.

Sakura la miró con la mayor de las sonrisas que pudo actuar. No se divertiría, eso era algo indudable. En cuanto abriera la puerta del local, lo único que podría hacer, sería aguantar las ganas de ahorcar a la novia del chico que amaba. Si de algo tenía plena seguridad, era que ella amaba a Sasuke. Lo amaba tanto, que no podía disimularlo ni con la mejor de sus actuaciones.

Cuando llegó al local donde se realizaría el baile, sus ojos rápidamente lo buscaron y dieron con él. Hipotéticamente, al indagar alrededor suyo, no estaba aquella mujer que aborrecía. Sasuke estaba solo. Itachi y su novia eran la única compañía del Uchiha en esos momentos. Hinata, no estaba por ningún lado.

─ Ya no es necesario que me sigas escoltado, Gaara ─ comentó haciendo que el pelirojo la suelte de inmediato.

─ Gracias ─ susurró en su oído.

Y no tenía para menos. Estaba en esa fiesta, gracias a ella.

Una muchacha castaña, no tardó en aparecer entre la multitud y llevarse a su primo. Como su acompañante, el pelirojo había podido entrar y ser partícipe de la fiesta, en eso, habían quedado, días antes. Él la acompañaría y luego se iría con su novia. Demasiado buena, eso era lo que era en esos momentos.

Caminó hacia la mesa de Sasuke con cautela. Itachi e Izumi, no tardaron en advertir su presencia, haciendo que Sasuke volteara hacia donde ella estaba. La mirada que le dio, fue tan intensa que no supo cómo reaccionar. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su corazón empezó a palpitar como loco, pero tuvo que actuar y en vez de sonreírle, como una tonta enamorada; se limitó a saludar a su hermano y su novia.

─ Llegas como caída del cielo. ─ El hermano mayor de Sasuke se dirigió a ella ─ Esperaba que llegarás para dejar a este malhumorado ─ comentó con tono burlón.

Sakura se rio por el comentario, pero la sonrisa no tardó en borrarse cuando preguntó a su mejor amigo por la persona que faltaba.

─ ¿Y Hinata?

─ Está indispuesta ─ habló por fin Sasuke─ Hace una hora me llamó para cancelarme.

─ Entiendo ─ murmuró, sin entender, realmente, el comportamiento de ella, pues no era la primera vez. Teniéndole a él de novio, todavía lo había cancelado. La envidia la carcomía por dentro. Si ella llevara ese título nunca le fallaría.

─ Sácalo a bailar, Sakura, para que se le quite la cara de enojado ─ instó Itachi poniéndose a su lado con tono travieso.

No era mala idea.

Decidida, extendió su mano para que el Uchiha la tomara y la escoltara a la pista de baile.

─ Vamos Uchiha, no me dejarás con la mano extendida ─ dijo sabiendo muy bien que Sasuke no le fallaría.

Sasuke, se rehusó en un principio, pero terminó cediendo como siempre lo hacía al ver su sonrisa.

─ Está bien, Haruno.

Ambos ingresaron a la pista, en tanto el dj de la fiesta ponía una balada y cambiaba el ambiente de desenfreno de muchachos de diecisiete años. Sakura acomodó uno de sus brazos por los definidos hombros de Sasuke. Conocía tanto su cuerpo, que cada vez que entraban en contacto, encajaban perfectamente. Juntos, se dejaron llevar por la suave melodía, perdiéndose en el mundo de sensaciones que les producía estar tan cercanos.

Cuando la canción emitió su último acorde, salieron entre el resto de muchachos que ya empezaban a cambiar el paso de sus movimientos por la pista del dj. El reggaetón, no era algo que estaban seguros de bailar. El contacto podía aumentar el deseo de sus cuerpos.

─ No has perdido tu toque ─ habló la pelirosa al llegar a una de las mesas apartadas de aquel antro. Las luces psicodélicas daban una iluminación enigmática al ambiente y los mareaba un poco.

Sasuke sonrió coqueto mientras la miraba a los ojos. El aura decaída que tenía antes de bailar, se había ido a un lugar muy lejano y ahora solo quedaba, el chico de siempre. El chico, que a ella le gustaba.

─ ¿Y tú primo? ─ pregunto sabiendo la respuesta. Días antes, Sakura le había dicho la persona con quien iría.

─ Perdido con Matsuri. ─ respondió con desgano mirando a entre la multitud para encontrarlo comiéndose a besos por la desatada música del ambiente. Gaara estaba demasiado pegado a su novia y la tomaba con una posesión que a ella le encantaría que Sasuke tuviera con ella.

─ Llegó la diversión ─ habló una voz sonriente en dirección a ellos.

Sakura encontró al hermano mayor de Sasuke caminando en dirección a su mesa, con su novia, una botella de wiski, dos copas de hielo y una bebida para mezclar; además de, la terrible bebida energizante que podía llevarlos a todos al hospital. Izumi traía los últimos elementos y miraba pícara, a ambos, en la mesa. Izumi, era la única que sabía sobre ambos.

Temerosa por lo que aquella mezclar podría hacerles, Sakura, se hizo azul por lo irresponsable que podría ser el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

─ ¿Tenía que ser etiqueta azul? ─ señaló la botella ─ ¿Es enserio, Itachi? ─ lo miró de mala gana. Sencillamente, no estaba en sus planes embriagarse hasta perder la conciencia, como parecía ser el plan del hermano de Sasuke.

El pelinegro mayor se encogió de hombros mirando hacia el lugar de Sasuke.

─ Si supieras que fue su pedido ─ lo señaló.

El Uchiha menor bajó la mirada.

Sakura no entendió de inmediato. Pero al recordar la persona que faltaba, supo en seguida que pasaba. Era muy probable que la novia de Sasuke tuviera que ver con los ánimos de su mejor amigo.

Ella no quería tomar. Un rotundo NO se instaló en sus labios como respuesta a la sola insinuación de alcoholizarse.

─ Es nuestra última fiesta ─ dijo como recurso una voz a su lado. Sasuke.

Sakura sabía perfectamente que aquello no pintaba nada bien, pero se dejó convencer por su mejor amigo e Itachi a preparar la mezcla y empezar a repartirla. Reunidos los cuatro, rieron cuando los efectos del alcohol, alcanzó sus cuerpos. Pasado una hora, el alcohol, empezó a querer salir de su organismo, por lo que se excusó en ir al baño.

─ Yo te acompaño ─ dijo Sasuke al ver su estado de ebriedad. En esos momentos, Sakura, sentía que veía borroso y que el piso temblaba bajo suyo. No era mala idea que la acompañase o algún idiota podría aprovecharse de su situación.

─ Está bien ─ aceptó.

Sasuke la cogió de la cintura y la llevó hasta los sanitarios. Ella ingresó y él la esperó en la puerta. Cuando salió, encontró a su mejor amigo recostado en la pared del pasadizo. Su mirada había cambiado desde el momento en que la había dejado ahí. Ella conocía esa mirada, sabía que cuando se instauraba en su rostro ella cedería y se desataría el caos.

Caminó hacia él con el poco equilibrio que tenía. Urgida devoró sus labios sin importarle que alguno de la fiesta los reconociera.

Sasuke la separó, en tanto, la cogía de la cintura.

─ Una última vez ─ susurró en su oído y ella supo a lo que se refería pues ella también la necesitaba.

Una última vez antes de que sus caminos se separaran. Una última vez para no olvidar. Una última vez para tomar una decisión equivocada. Una última vez que recordarían en la posteridad.

Aceptó, porque como él, deseaba tener al lado suyo, una última vez.

…

La urgencia de sus labios se hizo presente cuando llegaron a aquella habitación del hotel. La capa espesa de una atmosfera de placer y deseo, cubrió cada rincón del espacio. Sasuke la besó con vehemencia mientras sus manos se dirigían al cierre de su vestido y se apuraban en quitarlo como la estorbosa tela que era, en esos momentos.

Estaban ebrios. Ambos. Y las consecuencias podían ser muy serias si seguían así, pero no les importó. Continuaron en su vaivén de quitarle las prendas al otro. En ser uno, como tantas veces lo habían sido.

Sasuke la tumbó en la cama, en tanto, observaba lo hermosa que estaba.

Sakura se aferró a su espalda mientras él no dejaba de acariciarla y besarla por todos los lugares posibles. Sentía sus labios en su cuello y sus manos cogiendo de aquella prenda que cubría su desnudez. Su cuerpo aferrado al suyo le producía el anhelo de sentirlo dentro suyo.

Las manos del moreno, se dirigieron al broche de su sujetador, ansiosas por descubrir sus pequeños pechos. Al verlos, el pelinegro se relamió los labios y dejó su boca – cubierta por la suya - en esos instantes, para besarlos y mordisquearlos a su antojo. Su húmeda cavidad lo necesitaba de ya.

Sakura se irguió, quitándoselo de encima. Sasuke quedó de rodillas y ella aprovechó el momento para ponerse encima de él, lo tumbó en la cama y tomó el control de la situación. Ya no tenía sus prendas superiores como ella. Desesperada y ayudada por las manos del Uchiha, quitó las estorbosas bragas negras que llevaba y las tiró en algún rincón del cuarto. El anhelo, mezclado con el placer y el licor, tomaba riendas en lo que hacían. Desnuda completamente, se apresuró a bajar el cierre del pantalón de Sasuke y a quitárselo, para dejar ver el producto de su placer. El bóxer negro del Uchiha fue tirado sin piedad en la búsqueda de ambos por consumar el acto. Desnudos en su totalidad, se dieron un último beso y Sakura se deslizó por la caliente y grande erección del pelinegro. Un gemido escapó de la garganta de ambos cuando volvieron a ser uno.

Sakura empezó a moverse encima de él con velocidad. Sasuke se irguió y quedó sentado debajo de ella mientras ella seguía saltando en su erección. Sus labios se fundieron en un beso mientras sentían como las olas del placer del otro hacían eco en sus oídos. Estaban tan acostumbrados a hacerlo que no había lugar que no conocieran del otro.

El Uchiha llevó sus labios a sus pequeños pezones y empezó a morderlos sin descuidar su ritmo. Sakura se aferró a su espalda mientras sentía como la culminación estaba a punto de llevarla a la gloria. Solo tres embestidas más, fueron suficientes para que ambos se desplomaran, jadeantes, encima del otro y entremezclaran peligrosamente sus esencias. Estaban tan cansados y ebrios que cayeron inmediatamente en brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando la mañana llegó, la realidad cayó de lleno en ella. Al mirar la hora en el móvil, solo pudo estar segura que tendría el tiempo exacto para llegar a tiempo a su vuelo. Sus caminos separados empezarían ese día. Llorando, se levantó de aquella cama y miró a la persona a quién amaba. Estaba dormido y su rostro reflejaba un atisbo de felicidad que estaba segura que ella desearía ver por el resto de su vida. Sacando una hoja de una libreta, que había traído en su pequeña cartera, escribió unas palabras que le habían dolido en el alma decir. No imaginaba una vida donde él no estuviera, pero era su realidad, la que le tocaba afrontar. No lo despertó, porque no quería una absurda despedida en la que lloraría y el sospecharía sobre sus sentimientos. Solo dejó la nota y se fue.

Sasuke se levantó horas después, con un enorme dolor de cabeza. Al buscarla a su lado, solo encontró la nota que le había dejado, la cual leyó con profundo dolor. Fue solo en ese momento, que cayó en realidad: La había perdido para siempre.

Desde ese día en adelante, se limitaría al destino que su familia le había trazado, porque no la buscaría, ni iría tras de ella. No haría nada para volver a verla.

Tampoco, sabría que en el vientre de su mejor amiga, se gestaba el recuerdo, de una última vez…

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Esta idea me estuvo rondando mucho estos días, así que decidí plasmarla en una hoja de Word. Espero realmente que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber en sus comentarios:

Nos leemos :)


	2. Volver

Capítulo II : VOLVER

* * *

Volver…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Si hasta podía contarlos con una sola mano. Cinco años desde que había dejado Konoha. Aquel pueblo que llamó hogar por mucho tiempo y que ahora en su faceta de administradora, era el lugar donde tenía ganada una vacante en una superintendencia de impuestos.

Qué irónica era la vida ¿no?

Ella había intentado alejarse lo más posible de aquella ciudad de tantos recuerdos, y ahora, tendría que establecerse definitivamente por trabajo. No tenía opción, la paga era demasiado buena para desaprovecharla. Ella necesitaba demasiado ese dinero. El que ganaba no le era suficiente para cubrir los gastos que ahora demandaba. Y aunque tuviese que enfrentar a demonios del pasado, tenía que ir.

 _El pasado._

¿Cuantas cosas no había tenido que pasar para estar donde estaba?

Había trabajado y estudiado desde que se alejó de Konoha y aunque, todo no fuera como lo había planeado, supo salir adelante luego de que sus padres le dijeran que no podían ayudarle con él bebe. Y es que, siempre había salido adelante sola. Estudió toda la vida a base de becas que la llevaron a codearse con mucha gente de la alta sociedad. Entre ellos Sasuke, su mejor amigo y su gran amor no correspondido, aquel por el que tomó la decisión de irse de la ciudad, para no sufrir más por él y Naruto, su otro mejor amigo y confidente al cual también había alejado luego de terminar la preparatoria y de, cuyas vida, no tenía idea como habían seguido, desde que se fue. Su embarazo y todo lo que pasó con ella, lo intentó guardar en el más absoluto secreto.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer, el día que se enteró de su embarazo. Fue el mismo en el que leyó - gracias a que una compañera llevó una revista de la alta sociedad - sobre el compromiso del papá de su bebe con la heredera de las compañías Hyuga. Ambos salían en la portada dándose un beso y entrelazando románticamente sus manos, como dos enamorados cuyo para siempre estaba inscrito en el mínimo gesto. En consecuencia a la impresión, no pudo con su propio equilibrio y terminó desmayándose en uno de los laboratorios de medicina. Su profesora al ver que no reaccionaba, le hizo varias pruebas, entre ellas aquella que ella no se atrevía a hacer, pese al retraso que tenía.

Cuando despertó, su maestra le enseñó el resultado que no esperaba.

Positivo.

Estaba embarazada.

Lo peor de todo fue que con el embarazo, la beca en aquella universidad prestigiosa desapareció. Medicina era una carrera demandante y ella simplemente no podía con los horarios de madre y estudiante, peor aún sin la ayuda de nadie. Estaba sola, en un país extranjero donde nadie la podía ayudar.

Así que por sensatez dejó la universidad y se puso a trabajar para cubrir los prontos gastos del bebe. Tuvo suerte, porque la empresa donde trabajaba tenía un convenio con una universidad para terminar de estudiar y aunque el descuento en su nómina mes a mes, era considerablemente grande. Las flexibilidades del horario permitieron que volviese a las aulas. Claro, esta vez con una carrera distinta. Medicina y su sueño de ser médico fueron reemplazados con el sueño de ser la mejor madre para su bebé.

Los meses pasaron entre universidad y trabajo. Su cuerpo cambió y se preparó para el bebé que pronto nacería. Una tarde, en uno de sus últimos controles, se enteró del sexo y se llenó de emoción. Una niña venía en camino para hacerle la vida más amena y llenarla de felicidad. Pero su felicidad se esfumó pronto, pues mientras esperaba la impresión de la ecografía una noticia muy importante se transmitió en el televisor del consultorio donde estaba. La boda Hinata y Sasuke se realizaría en tres meses. La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se desvaneció de inmediato y una seriedad imperturbable se instauró en su rostro. Al salir del consultorio recordó las imágenes, antes transmitidas, centrándose en el semblante de su amor. Sasuke parecía tan feliz con ella. Cuando salía con ella en alguna entrevista, su rostro parecía iluminado y enamorado. Tan diferente al deseo y la pasión que presentaba cuando la miraba a ella.

Para él, ella, nunca había significado nada.

Los meses que le faltaban, pasaron rápido. Fue unos días después de su cumpleaños número diecinueve que nació Sarada.

Frágil, pequeña y hermosa.

Sakura la cargó en brazos sintiendo la tibieza de su piel y su suavidad. Entonces pensó, que pese a su edad, ser madre no parecía tan malo. La conexión con su pequeña fue instantánea y se juró a si misma que nadie le haría daño. Ella cuidaría de su bebé siempre y trataría de darle todo el amor que nunca conocería de su padre.

Con el tiempo, conoció a una mujer de mayor de edad. Fue en esos días donde tuvo que buscar un lugar de menor costo de arrendamiento, pues entre todos los gastos que generaba la universidad, ser madre y la reciente enfermedad de su padre, no le alcanzaba el dinero. La mujer solo vivía con su nieto, un muchacho unos años mayor que Sakura y que curiosamente trabajaba cerca de donde ella lo hacía. Ambos, acomodaron a Sakura de una de sus habitaciones de huéspedes. Poco a poco Sarada, se ganó el cariño de aquella gente y con el paso de los meses, la integraron como parte de la familia. A Sakura se le hizo la vida más fácil desde ese día en adelante.

Los años pasaron y su carrera terminó con los más altos honores. Lo mejor de aquello, era que con un título podría tener mejores expectativas salariales cosa que la ayudaría bastante, ahora que gastos como la escuela era necesarios para su hija. Pero la vida era injusta. Pese a que aplicó para un puesto más alto en la compañía, se le fue negado, pese a su necesidad y los años de servicio en la empresa. Ya tenía dueño ese lugar, incluso antes de que se hiciera convocatoria.

Pero no todo era malo, y a veces, la vida solo alarga el momento para mejorar.

Una mañana mientras llevaba a su hija al colegio se encontró con una de sus profesoras de facultad quien hacía lo mismo con el suyo propio. La reconoció de inmediato como la mejor alumna de la promoción y le preguntó sobre su vida luego de la universidad. Fue ahí, donde, le informó de aquella plaza perfecta para ella y su urgencia de ser cubierta. Claro olvidando mencionarle el lugar donde trabajaría, pero a Sakura tampoco le importó. La paga era buena y con la salud tan deteriorada de su padre, tenía que sacar para sus gastos y además enviarle dinero a su familia.

Pronto tuvo el resultado en sus manos. Había ganado aquella vacante.

─ ¡Mamá! ─ gritó una voz a su espalda. Sakura se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos. ─ ¡El avión nos deja!.

Sarada, su pequeña hija de cuatro años la jalaba de la mano. Fue entonces que Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y escuchó la voz que hacía los llamados para que ingresen al avión. Llamaba a su nombre y el de su hija. Si no se presentaban, perderían el vuelo.

Apresurando el paso, Sakura, se permitió observar el lugar donde había vivido los últimos años.

 _Era tiempo de volver._

 _…_

Se removió perezosamente en las sabanas, otro día más, empezaba. Se irguió y comenzó a buscar el resto de sus ropas en aquel departamento que tan bien conocía, pues solía darle un uso especial de cada cierto tiempo. Fue al baño y tomó una relajante ducha que lo hizo perderse en sus pensamientos. Ya con el cuerpo limpio, cambiado, perfumado y el cabello peinado con unos mechones negros goteando, se dirigió a la habitación de aquel departamento. La muchacha con la que compartió la noche anterior ya se encontraba despierta.

─ Buenos días, amor ─ saludó la mujer con voz chillona. Se sentó en la cama dejando a la vista sus pechos que - bien proporcionados como estaban - habían cumplido el afán de excitar a su compañero de cama la noche anterior. Claro, en eso momento, ya no provocaban el mismo efecto en él. Ya la había utilizado para su propósito.

Sasuke, solo se limitó a decir un "buenos días" sin ningún sentimiento de por medio. La indiferencia con sus amantes siempre estaba presente luego del sexo.

La mujer se le acercó, dejando su desnudez a la vista de él y le dio un beso en los labios que simplemente a Sasuke no le produjo nada.

Sasuke andaba perdido con sus propios demonios.

─ Mi amor ─ comenzó la mujer a hablar, ya que sabía que él, no iba a emitir palabras como siempre, luego de algún encuentro con ella. ─ Estaba pensando que tal vez esta noche podíamos ir a cenar. Ya sabes, hoy cumplimos un año de estar saliendo. ─ Intentó abrazarlo para restregar su desnudez en su cuerpo e intentar seducirlo nuevamente. ─ Podríamos ir a …

─ Karin ─ la interrumpió Sasuke alejándola de su cuerpo ya totalmente cambiado y perfumado para ir a su oficina, ─ No te hagas ilusiones conmigo.

La peliroja miró al suelo y es que, muy en el fondo la actitud de Sasuke era totalmente la correcta. Él nunca le había hablado de una relación ni nada por el estilo. Pero siempre caía en lo mismo, en jugar imaginariamente a que eran una pareja normal. Sasuke solo la utilizaba para saciar su apetito sexual. Ella lo sabía muy bien, pero a veces, casi siempre lo olvidaba y pretendía algo más.

─ Tengo que irme ─ murmuró el pelinegro caminando hacia la puerta del departamento. Antes de llegar, revisó su celular, pues el ruido de mensaje entrante se escuchó insistente. Problemas y más problemas en sus compañías. Justo tenía el tiempo de recoger a su hijo e ir a ver el tema que tanto dolor de cabeza le causaba. Los impuestos mal pagados de una mala gestión.

Karin solo observó su espalda con un mudo asentimiento. Luego, sin consentimiento alguno, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Cuanto dolía a veces el amor…

…

El recibimiento en casa de sus padres había sido mejor de lo esperado. Mebuki y Kizashi, había más que amado a su pequeña nieta luego de prácticamente el mismo día conocerla. Sakura no tenía que estar por lo mas de feliz. Si hasta habían preparado una cena especial para recibirlas.

─ ¿Cuándo empiezas a trabajar? ─ preguntó su padre en aquella pequeña reunión.

Aquel mismo día, Sakura, ya había firmado contrato con la institución. Sus padres lo sabían.

─ Mañana, papá ─ respondió con alegría.

Ambos miraron orgullosos a su hija.

Comenzar a trabajar representaba muchas cosas, la principal era que, con ella en casa, podrían costear mejor los tratamientos de su padre, quien, víctima de insuficiencia renal, tenía que hacerse tres diálisis en la semana. Los tratamientos eran demasiado costosos y el trabajo de su madre, junto con el desde casa de su papá no los costeaban en su totalidad.

─ Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hija ─ intervino su madre para darle una palmadita en el hombro.

Sakura se sintió un poco avergonzada. Sarada la miraba con una sonrisita traviesa en el rostro.

─ Todo es por ustedes ─ comentó mientras daba el último bocado a su postre. ─ Siempre me empujaron a dar lo mejor de mí, aunque no todo haya salido como lo esperé.

Su padre le sonrió.

─ Siempre fuiste una muchacha madura y decidida en lo que te proponías. No sabes a veces como lamentamos no haberte ayudado más, pero las circunstancias …

Sakura interrumpió a su padre porque ella sabía muy bien las razones.

─ De nada vale recordar cosas tristes─ pronunció la chica de cabellos rosados. Miro a su hija con una sonrisa en el rostro y empero en el ambiente grato que la rodeaba. Sarada estaba callada, pero feliz.

Sakura no sabía cuan internamente su hija se sentía orgullosa de ella. Pese a que casi desde que llegaron a la casa de los abuelos, no habían parado hablar de ella.

Y es que, la reunión familiar al principio solo se había centrado en Sarada y en la nueva escuela a la que tendría que ir, así como los duros exámenes a los que se había Sakura sometido para obtener aquella vacante tan difícil de lograr en la institución.

Su madre al ver el plato vacío en el lugar de su hija, se ofreció a servirle un poco más, pero en realidad ella estaba más que satisfecha. Al instante se lo hizo saber.

Luego de terminada la cena, Sakura, se ofreció a lavar los trastes, mientras su madre limpiaba la mesa y su padre se dirigía a descansar. Fue en ese inter tiempo con su madre que le preguntó sobre la salud de su padre. Y se enteró de la noticia. Su padre estaba casi a punto de recibir un trasplante con lo que todo mejoraría. Saber eso fue un alivio para Sakura.

Luego de terminar el aseo. Cargó a su hija en brazos y se dirigió a su antigua habitación. Sarada se quedó dormida luego de que Sakura la acostara.

Sakura trató de recostarse en la cama junto a Sarada, pero sus pensamientos la dirigieron a la ventana, sobre la cual se vislumbraba la perfección de una noche estrellada, tan igual a como aquella donde vivió su ultima vez con el chico que amaba. Mientras observaba las estrellas, se preguntó muchas cosas sobre el pasado y el futuro. Pues pese a que lo había evitado desde que se enteraron de su embarazo, sus padres pronto preguntarían sobre el origen de Sarada y era un tema que prefería no tocar y del que ellos hasta ese momento habían respetado su decisión.

Nuevamente volvió a cuestionarse.

¿Habría sido buena idea volver?

Alejando sus pensamientos. Se recostó con Sarada en aquella cama de aroma a nostalgia, pues, recordaba cuantas veces había llorado por aquel amor. Curiosamente, producto a ese amor tenía a su hija y con su expresión, serena y dulce, le transmitía calma que necesitaba. Miró al techo, aquella casa aún conservaba el calor de hogar que recordaba. Todo estaba mejor con su regreso. O eso parecía.

 _Sí, era bueno volver._

Susurró su voz interior antes de que ella misma se rindiera ante el sueño.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me lo dejen saber en los comentarios.

Nos leemos :3


End file.
